herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cruz Schild
' Cruz Schild' is a hero from Needless. He is a young boy whose older sister, Aruka, was presumably killed by a Testament. He is a bit of a wimp, but has a certain strength to him. He was very attached to Aruka and speaks to her in his thoughts as well as carrying around a pendant with her picture. He is often used as a sort of gopher by the other team members, most notably Blade and Eve. He is the only known survivor during the rebellion against Simeon. Even though he is powerless, his intelligence makes up for it. Personality Cruz used to be the guy who easily gives up whenever their enemies are much more stronger than his comrades/ him. Despite him thinking he has no fragment, he always wants to help Blade in fighting. Eve advised him that if he can't help in fighting, he can help them in thinking. Cruz really loves his sister that he can't accept the fact that she works for Simeon and was never on the Resistance's side. However, Aruka had no hesitation in killing him & wanted to steal the pendant Cruz was wearing that contains Aruka's picture and a data chip with vital information to Simeon. Despite knowing these facts, Cruz continued to follow Blade & the gang's journey. After the PF Blast, everyone was seperated and Cruz found out that he was alone in the Black Spot, which is why once again, he felt helpless. Abilities/Fragments Cruz's ability is Deductive Reasoning or keen observation which helped Eve in defeating Uten, the Simeon Girl Force & Hatfield. This was also useful during the St. Rose Academy Arc in order to solve the mystery of the top-scorer killings. Recently, it has been revealed that Cruz's fragment is the Shield of Aegis, which has the ability to neutralize attacks coming from the direction that he is holding his hands in. Role Doll Arc Cruz was seperated from everyone and felt helpless since he was powerless and knew he would be killed immediately. Then someone suddenly knocks on the door which was actally Mio. While Cruz was still unconscious, Mio took care of him for 3 days. Since Cruz doesn't know where to start finding everyone, he accepted Mio's suggestion of going to the dollmaker. Falling Girl Arc After having Mio's weapon/ toy repaired, Mio & Cruz started looking for places where Blade & the others possibly are. Cruz then suddenly remembers about the guilds, where Sato, Solva & Blade used to be. As they were asking others about it, one suggested that the closest guild was over Underground City. After finding its guild, Cruz asked them about Blade but since they don't have money, they refused to help them & said that they don't have access but not before his spirit was shown in-depth scenes from the day the resistance was slaughtered and Aruka's role in it. Witnessing these events caused him to sadly accept that somewhere along the line, she chose to forsake him for Simeon. Cruz continued to fight with Blade, bearing witness to the battle between the Adams and all of Blade's friends fighting against Arclight's monstrous form. After the PF Zero blast the story has centered on Cruz trying to find his friends while dealing with his own feelings of helplessness. He has found most of his friends, and made new allies. He has been forced to disguise himself as a girl to survive the killer girl squad academy and is currently forced to remain in girl clothes (his girl persona is also known as Yamada). This is partially due to finding out that Simeon is actively hunting for him but mostly because his friends are unwilling to help him get some boys clothes. Comically the more perverted characters in the series find "Yamada-ko chan" to be irresistible. He and his crew then tried to help an oppressed community find freedom from a Simeon Needless called Hatfield. But doing so put him close to Aruka again, and he was forced to dress up like her to trick Hatfield's army of cyborgs. Cruz had his right arm dislocated when fighting against Hatfield when he mocks Cruz about his admiration towards his sister. Afterwards Blade mysteriously reappeared right in front of him but, due to being mistaken as a girl by him, Cruz had to act cute to get his help. Cruz continued to crossdress as a girl against his own will due to his group's protest about changing back to normal clothing. He is voiced by Endo Aya in the original Japanese version and by Luci Christian in the English dubbed version. Eve's Story Arc After their reunion, Cruz asked Blade where were they after the PF Zero Blast, Blade answered that they were able to contact the others after a few days via the guild. Solva continued that a request for aid came from that town so that's why they came. Cruz questioned them if she has to continue dressing-up as a girl. Blade, Mio & Disk boldly rejected it. Disk reasoned out that he's still wanted so he should stay like that. Blade then comically asked Cruz to sleep with him & made Cruz shocked about it. Then Cruz replied that he's a guy which put Blade into silence for some time. Blade thinks that it doesn't matter whether if he's a boy or a girl, which makes Cruz terrified. Disk reported that Eve was on a serious condition so everyone hopped in except for Seth & Solva. After going to the Underground Hospital, where Eve is, Cruz thought that if Blade absorbed Eve's Doppleganger Ability, maybe he could cure Eve. But Blade said it was impossible because he was made from the bones & flesh of hundreds of people. But Cruz said it was still unreasonable because Arclight, who has an artificial eye & heart, was able to heal himself. Then Saten & a mysterious old guy entered the situation & said that they have the cure for Eve, but they doubt about it. After a serious brawl, the old guy did a blackout invoke on Blade, which opens Blade's gate of memories. Upon doing this, Blade shattered this & accidentaly, one of the shattered pieces hit Cruz. Sometime later, Saten & Cruz discovered that the reason why Blade can't absorb Eve's Doppleganger ability was because he gave the part of his brain, where it contains that ability, to Eve through a surgery performed by Gido, since Eve was also on the verge of death that time. City Arc After Saten & Cruz returned to the real world, Disk had a private talk to Blade & Eve, concerning a mysteryabout human fetuses in cans. Disk said that they can solve the mystery if they go to the city. As Cruz was about to pee, he accidentaly heard Blade, Disk & Eve's voices through the wall. Cruz got interested so he eavesdropped them. He heard that they plan to make him take a capsule which knocked him out. Meanwhile, Cruz had a nightmare where Mengroze captured him & plans to perform an experiment on his body, regaining his consciousness back. Cruz saw a letter stating that Mio went back to Kuchinashi & Setsuna. He used his Girl Squad ID to be able to pass through. A TV Report ordered the citizens of Japan to evacuate since Needlesses has entered the city. This time, the buildings started to collapse & Cruz was trying to escape from it. While escaping, Cruz admitted that he dreamed of living in the city because having powers isn't a big deal there but it he said that it was actually full of intentional lies. After being able to climb up, Cruz saw Teruyama's corpse & was shocked. After Setsuna discovered that Cruz was wandering about the building, Setsuna, Kuchinashi & Mio have a mission of killing Cruz. But instead of coping up with the two, Mio wanted to save Cruz. Then she found Teruyama & asked the scientists to release his corpse. Accidentaly, a stick of Eden's seed, that came from Uten, fell to her hand & immediately sticked it to Teruyama's head. Some while later, Setsuna & Kuchinashi found Cruz and attacked him. Setsuna even complimented him because he received less damage from her attack. Then Mio & Teruyama clashes into the battle & let Cruz escape. As he was escaping, his transmitter ringed and a voice like Disk ordered him to go to a safe place, such as the storage room. As he entered there, someone made him unconscious & tied him. He was in shock when he saw his sister, Aruka, with a syringe in her hand. Ordering him to sit still. He found out that it wasn't Disk speaking in the transmitter but rather a voice like hers. As Aruka was about to say a truth to Cruz, he was stabbed by Arclight & even ripped her head off. He wanted to know what Aruka was hiding so he used Blackout Invoke on her. After learning that secret, Arclight stabbed Cruz on the forehead. It was revealed that Aruka hid a chip in Cruz's head which is why Arclight was trying to get it by force. After obtaining it, he attacked Cruz using Agnishwattas. But Cruz was able to conquer the attack using his new power. After he met up with Blade and the other he learned he's power, the SHIELD OF AEGIS. Anime Ending In the anime, Cruz came up with a plan to get Blade to Arclight after his sister mentioned that his observation abilities were superior to being a Needless. Post Arclight's defeat, Cruz started living alone in the Blackspot near a café installed by the killer girls. He works in a guild as strategist along Teruyama sometimes, meeting Blade and Eve once again for a mission together. Eve almost got his name, but now Blade finally with respect, calls him by his true name: Cruz Schild. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Genius